


Orbit

by ksywrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Magic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywrites/pseuds/ksywrites
Summary: Five times Osamu’s magic reached out to you + One time your magic reached out to him
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea came to me at 2 in the morning just as I was about to fall asleep. I was worried about what to write and right before going to sleep my brain was like "What if magic was alive within each person and could reach out and touch others?" And now here we are. It's choppy here and there but overall I'm happy with it :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!!

The first time Miya Osamu’s magic reaches out to you is by pure accident. 

You had to ask yourself later, did it reach out of necessity, or was it looking for you specifically?

You’d probably never know to be honest. 

All you do know is that one second you’re texting your family, informing them about how you’ve spent exploring the campus all day, and the next, you’re being pulled backward, and away from the door, you were just about to exit from. 

Saying you’re startled is an understatement. Especially when you notice that you’re all alone in this hallway, the only other signs of life are coming from the door that’s lit up at the end of the hall. 

You narrowed your eyes as you scanned the hallway, quickly tapping the side of your glasses. You’d enchanted these glasses so that when you gave a command, verbal or physical, they’d be able to let you see the magical signatures and essences that objects or people gave off, respectively. You called it magic spec mode. Crucial in situations like this. 

Slowly the magical signatures of the objects around you came into view. Colors of all shapes and sizes filled your vision as the charms and spells that protected these buildings became present. 

Glancing downward, your eyes widened as you see someone’s magical essence wrapped around your midsection. Resembling ivy vines, the essence was bright golden and shimmered every few seconds. Sprouting from the main ivy branch where small tendrils that moved to the motion of their hosts’ heartbeat. 

Bringing a hand downward, you attempted to pull the essence off you but to no avail. Your hand merely slipped right through the golden vine. You sighed in frustration. Maybe if you just ignored it, it’d go away. It worked with your siblings. You didn’t see why this couldn’t work now. 

Taking a step backward towards the door, you watched closely to see if the vine would release. It did quite the opposite. For a mere second, the vine pulsed brightly before straightening, pulling you forward and towards the other door. 

Grunting as you moved forward, you scowled at the vines, “Oh, so now you want to be physical, huh?" 

Taking a tentative step forward, you watch as the vine shimmered and became slightly warm. Rolling your eyes, you sighed before moving forward. Of course, you’d be the only one who became involved in such shenanigans. It seemed that leaving home and coming to Tokyo wasn’t enough to stop the universe from putting you in odd situations. 

You tapped your glasses as you approached the door, clearly whoever this essence belonged to was in this room. And seeing as how the vines on their own were bright enough, you didn’t need to be blinded when you walked in. Sighing, you pulled open the door unceremoniously. 

The sight that greeted you was one of, well, near despair. Hunched over what you assumed was a spellbook, and some ingredients was a grey-haired figure. His hands were tugging at tufts of his hair as he mouthed what he was reading. His elbows supported his weight against one of the metal tables the kitchen had.

Around him, the room was in what some could categorize as a state of neat disarray. Nearly every object that wasn’t bolted on the floor was currently levitating around the room. Thankfully from what you could see, they were stationary, but it was still a bit odd to see an industrial-sized fridge two feet above the ground. 

Stepping into the room, you clear your throat before you speak, "Hey, uh, do you need any help?”

At the sound of your voice, he jerks up, hitting his head on one of the metal bowls that was levitating behind him. You wince slightly; maybe you should have made some more noise when you came into the room. 

Rubbing the back of his head, you watch as his cheeks turn a rosy red. “Oh, hello." 

You offer him a small smile hoping to ease the embarrassment from moments before. 

He clears his throat before continuing, "I’m, uh, all good. It’s just a dumb conjuring spell that well, didn’t go as planned.” He gestures to the surrounding area as an example. 

You nod your head as you listen to him. Simple spells were tricky in their wording, one incorrect pronunciation, and then you’re stuck with a massive problem. It’s happened to you more times than you’d like to admit. 

“Let me take a look. Maybe I can help smooth out the kinks." 

With a quick snap and a flick of your wrist, all levitating objects begin to return to their original positions. Furniture lands softly on the ground while cutlery and plates stack themselves into neat piles. 

The stranger’s eyes are wide, an eyebrow raised, but he stays abnormally quiet. He was eyeing you as if you’re some sort of threat. You let out a small laugh raising your hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, it was just a non-verbal spell, don’t worry." 

You can see the realization trickling into his eyes. Non-verbal spells were used by Sorcerers, masters of all magical elements. He seems more inclined to receive your help now, pushing his book over to you and pointing at one of the spells on the book.

"It’s this one right here.”

Nodding, you scan the poem. Just as you’d guessed, mispronunciation of the third word had turned the spell from a food summoning spell to a levitation spell. 

“Don’t worry too much. It was just a small mispronunciation. Happens to all of us.” You give him a small shrug as you push the book back over to him. “If you want, I could show you, and then you can try it out?”

“Please, that’d be great.” You press your lips together, flattening out a smile. He’s so formal. It’s cute. 

Lifting your dominant hand, you focus on gesturing at the ingredients as you incanted the spell. The ingredients lifted themselves up before being consumed in a small flurry. After a few moments, the flurry slows down, letting a small cloud of dust settle. In the middle of it all, a fresh loaf of milk bread stands proudly. 

Grinning widely, a small laugh escapes you as you clasp your hands together. 

“The trick’s not only to motion at the ingredients but also to envision what the finished product is supposed to look like. Small things like that can really amp up a spell.”

His eyes are lit up with excitement as he speaks, “I’ll have to try it out sometime." 

"Why not now?” Lifting your hand, you gesture once more, incanting, “ _Fordo._ ” Again the bread’s enveloped in a flurry, except this time the ingredients pull themselves out and into their respective bowls. 

Just as the stranger readies himself to incant the spell, a sharp ring fills the kitchen. Patting yourself down, you feel your phone buzzing in your pocket. Flipping it over quickly, you see your mom’s contact name present on the screen. Giving him an apologetic smile, you walk back towards the door, your thumb hovering over the green button. 

“Guess I won’t be able to stick around. Sorry about that, but good luck!" 

You don’t give him a chance to reply, slipping out of the room as quickly as you’d stepped in. Tapping the button, you brought the phone up to your ear.

"Hey, mom!”


	2. Introduction

The second time his magic reaches out to you is out of excitement.

With the beginning of the school year rolling in, you forgot all about Bread Boy ~~(your assigned name for the stranger)~~ and the kitchen encounter. Instead, most of your energy became focused on accommodating yourself to your new life at the Magical Institute of Tokyo.

During said time, you spent most of your free time exploring the school for quiet areas where you would be able to study and practice spells without interruption. 

This is exactly how you managed to find the empty dining area in the History of Magic building. It was right connected through a small passage to one of the cafeterias that were littered across campus. Filled with mahogany tables and plush dining chairs, which were some of the most comfortable chairs you’d encountered in your life, it quickly became your go-to spot. Mostly because not many people knew this room existed; thus, it was nearly always empty.

Which is why you’re a bit stunned when you feel a small tugging sensation around your fingers. The feeling’s so faint that you brush it off. Your hand’s probably cramping up from the way you’re holding your book. Readjusting your hold on the book, you focus back on the book at hand. 

Just as you begin to read up on the practical uses of telekinesis healing spells, you feel a stronger pull, firmer this time. You brush it off, stretching your fingers outward before shaking them off. 

Before the book captures your attention, once more, you hear a shout from a familiar voice. “You! I finally found you!” 

Peering over the edge of the book, you find yourself face to face with Bread Boy. This proves to be an instant mistake, as you find yourself looking at incredibly bright golden vines that are wrapped around his body. Looking down at your hand, you notice that one of them is currently entangled around your fingers. Blinking, you touch the side of your glasses in an attempt to stop you from becoming overwhelmed with the onslaught of his essence.

But it seems that turning off the enchantment on your glasses does nothing to dim down the giddiness of his face. Why was he so happy?

Sitting up straight, you lift your hand, giving him a small wave and a polite smile. “Uh, hi.” 

He’s grinning from ear to ear, a look of pure joy present on his face. Had he somehow gotten more attractive since you’d seen him? You chastise yourself; after all, you’re here to learn and become powerful. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” The triumph in his voice baffles you, why had he been looking for you? You watch warily as he stops at your table, his grin unfaltering. 

You tilt your head as you speak up to him, “You have?” The confused tone of your voice matches the look present on your face, but if he hears it, there’s no recognition on his face. 

Instead, he just nods enthusiastically, “Yeah, I have! Mind if I sit?” 

You shake your head as you shrug, “Go ahead.”

He plops himself down, pulling off his bag and his jacket before he leans forward. “I cannot tell you how hard it was to find you. I have literally run myself ragged searching through every nook on campus.” 

Your eyebrows are drawn together, as you gaze questioningly at him. You tilt your head to the side as you rest your chin on your hand. “Why have you been looking for me?”

He blinks, almost as if he’s confused by the question you’re asking. You sit in silence for a few moments before he responds in an almost nonchalant tone, “Because I wanted to thank you, duh.”

Now you’re more confused than before. Thank you for what exactly? 

Whatever you’re feeling must be pretty evident because Bread Boy lets out a small laugh before answering your unspoken questions. “For the help with the food spell? Remember back in the Brewery building? When I made everything levitate?”

Your confusion melts away, almost immediately replaced by disbelief. He couldn’t have possibly been searching everywhere just for that, right? Of course not. No one does those kinds of things for you.

“It wasn’t too much trouble.” You keep your voice even as you shrug your shoulders. Your fingers play with the edge of your book as you try to busy yourself. 

“Still! I wanted to thank you in person.” He rests his hand on his chin, casually smiling as he continues, “And you also left before I could introduce myself.” 

He sticks out his hand, “I’m Miya Osamu. My friends call me Samu.”

You shake his hand lightly, “L/N Y/N.”

He grins at you, “I take it you’re not from here?” 

Unintentionally you let out a small chuckle, “What gave it away? The foreign name or the accent?” 

He shakes his head, laying his hands flat on the table, “Nah, it was your magic.”

You quirk a brow up at him, “My magic? You could feel that?” 

He nods, drumming his fingers on the table, “Yeah. It felt like you were holding a continuous stream of magic around you. Not like here, where people only fire off magic when they need it.” 

You lean back in your chair as you cross your arms, looking down at the table in contemplation. It was odd enough that someone was able to pick up on your magical aura. Sure, it wasn’t unheard of, but still, it wasn’t something ordinary either. His description of the feeling was peculiar as well, especially since it matched how you often felt. As if the magic you wielded was thrumming through your body at all times. 

“That’s also another one of the reasons I’ve tried looking for you.” Your eyes fly back to his face. Silently you lift an eyebrow at him. “You’re a Sorcerer, right? Or well soon to be?”

Your eyes narrow the slightest bit as he leans forward. Again you nod silently. What was he playing at?

“Well,” he starts slowly, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I’m one too, and I want to train with you.”

To say you’re shocked is an understatement. How is it that after a 20-minute encounter, this man already knows that he wants to train with you? You barely did any magic during that time, how does he even know what you’re capable of? Is he going off the feeling of your magic or intuition? Or is he just an airhead? 

You clear your throat, “Why? Didn’t you say you were here to thank me?”

His eyes widen a bit before returning to normal, a sly smile on his face, “No, no, I do want to thank you, but I also want to train with you too. Especially since I can teach you the Japanese style, and you can teach me yours.”

He had a point. Sure MIT would be able to teach you some of the basics of Japanese style fighting, but well, they couldn’t teach you the important tactics as Osamu could. 

“So what do you have in mind?” you ask.

“About the thanks or the training?” 

You shrug, “Both.”

He grins, the nervous aura he had before disappearing. “Right, okay. So as a thank you for helping me, I thought I’d become your official Tokyo tour guide. And for the training, I was hoping we could compare schedules and set aside time for training.”

The training made sense. It was a logical approach, but the other bit.

“How does having you as a tour guide benefit me in any way?” You keep your tone light, hoping that he’s not put off by your question. 

To your relief, he only smirks at you before responding, “You’re in a completely new country. Who better to guide you around than a local?” 

Well, he did have a point.

“Plus, I can take you to all the amazing food places that are basically dirt cheap. Anything you need to know about the city, I’ll be able to tell you. I’ll even introduce you to some other people I know just for fun.” He finishes off with a smirk, a playful glint in his eyes as he waits for your answer.

It’s not a bad offer, especially because you have yet to make a single acquaintance. Fuck it. Why not.

You slide your phone over to him. A new contact page is already displayed on the screen.

“Deal.”


	3. Drunk

After your official introduction, both of you were pleasantly surprised to find that you shared all but one class. That wasn’t the only surprise in store for you. When he introduced you to his two roommates, he had failed to mention prior that he had a twin brother. 

And so the first time you came face to face with Miya Atsumu, the first words that flew out of your mouth were, “Samu did you fuck up your cloning spell again?" 

Thankfully Atsumu was a good sport, laughing along with the joke with Aran and Osamu. Your cheeks still turned bright red when Osamu presented Atsumu as his twin brother. 

Dubbed the Foursome Four by Atsmu, the four of you grew close over the next couple of months. The boys dragged you out to the streets of Tokyo on a whim or whenever they felt like going out. It was because of this that you found yourself in random alleys of Tokyo hauling a very drunk Atsumu home at near 3 in the morning every other weekend. 

"We’re teaching you how to have fun!” they’d screamed out into the night. “We’re teaching you how to live.”

You helped them in your way. Training with Osamu during your free time, and helping Aran and Atsumu honing in on their magical focuses. On top of that, you’d always treat them to baked goods whenever your stress or homesickness decided to kick in. Or even just sitting with them in silence when things got too much to bear.

The three of them had become such important figures in your life in such a short amount of time. It left you wondering, _How can people mean so much to me?_

And yet when you found yourself squished between Osamu and Aran, with Atsumu on the floor below you, it was quite easy to see how. When people made you feel safe and loved, they could mean the world to you.

But it was a double-edged sword. People who meant so much to you could make you feel just as bad as they could good even if it wasn’t on purpose. 

Which is how you found yourself in your latest installment of “Y/N Saves Everyone From Bad Decisions.” The star of this episode? None other than your incredibly smart but dumb best friend.

It was no secret that you and Osamu were practically attached at the hip. A near-identical schedule paired with intense Sorcerer training led you to become near inseparable. This also meant that when others approached Osamu, you were loitering not too far back.

You always tried to make yourself scarce and would wander until you were just out of earshot. Yet, somehow you always managed to hear how he’d turn down invitations to hang out, using nearly every excuse under the sun. While it made you happy that Osamu wanted to spend his time with you, you also weren’t immune to the comments others made about you. Claiming that you were holding Osamu back, sinking your greedy little claws into him and preventing him from hanging out with anyone else.

When you’d brought this up with Aran and Atsumu, they hadn’t been any help. Instead, they demanded to know who’d said such things about you.

“For your safety,” they’d said. But you knew them better than anyone. They were itching for a fight.

Instead, the next time Osamu’s friends approached him, you encouraged him to go. So busy trying to show others that you weren’t the person they thought you to be, that you missed the way hurt flickered over Osamu’s face for a mere second. 

“Go have fun,” you’d said, “we can always hang out some other time.”

God, you were the biggest idiot on the planet. Seriously had you forgotten how hard the brewery kids went when they drank? Or the fact that they made their own beer with an obscene alcohol content? It wasn’t until you’d gotten a string of worrying texts from Osamu that your brain had clicked the pieces together. 

So here you were, busting through the doors of the Master Brewers dorm building, making a beeline towards their common room to save your idiot friend. You came to a quick stop at the opening of the common room, your eyes zeroing in on Osamu. 

He was sprawled out on the windowsill of one of the bay windows that adorned the common room. His cheek was pressed to the glass, the little huffs of air that came out of his mouth fogging the glass. With his hand, he was drawing absentmindedly through the fog, eyes unfocused. Relief soaks your body as you see him sitting there calmly, you’d expected something worse.

“Samu,” you call out, your voice firm as you take a step into the room. His eyes flicker to you, instantly focused on your face. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, his essence is flooding your senses. You don’t need your glasses to see what’s happening. You can feel it just fine. 

Vines of his essence are wrapping themselves around you until all you can feel is him. You let out a soft grunt as they tug at you greedily, in an attempt to pull you closer to him. They’re wrapped around your legs, crawling up around your thighs, coiled around your midsection. Others have begun spiraling up your arms, interlacing themselves within your fingers first before crawling up your arms. You can feel intense heat and something else pulsing through them, but your brain is too overwhelmed to try and figure this out. 

You pause for a second, catching your breath, muttering a magic dampening spell to be able to function properly. The spell doesn’t weaken his magic but instead muffles down the impact it has on you. You sigh in relief. You really need to look into this whole magical essence thing. 

As you move towards him, you hear the frantic apologies from his friends. “It’s fine,” you say cooly with a small wave. You were too preoccupied with getting him home.

“Okay, bud, c'mon, it’s time to go.” He’s surprisingly pliant as you help him up and tuck him to your side. He makes it his mission to cuddle up to you, attempting to tuck himself into the crook of your neck. You scowl as you flick his forehead, earning you a small frown from him. You were going to kill him tomorrow for the embarrassment he’s putting you through right now. 

Finally, you find yourself underneath his right arm, letting your body be used to support his. Mumbling a minor levitation spell, your grip on him tightens as he becomes lighter, hovering a few centimeters off the ground. Sighing in relief, you bid his friends’ goodnight and thank them for entertaining him for the night. 

You step out into the unforgiving Tokyo winter as you begin the five-minute walk back to Osamu’s dorm. It’s quiet, save for the occasional humming coming from Osamu. The cool air feels sharp against your skin, waking you up to a certain degree. 

Osamu’s magic pulses for a second, curling around you tighter, relaying its warmth to your body. You can feel the wisps of your magic pushing and pull against his. It feels as if there’s some sort of current working its way through your body. Shaking your head, you don’t dwell on it too much, it’s probably just the magic after all.

“Are you mad?” You glance out of the corner of your eye as your brain registers Osamu’s slurred words. 

Rolling your eyes, you let out a quiet sigh, “No, I’m not mad at you, Samu.”

“How come you didn’t want to hangout today, then?” You pause for a second, tilting your head up to look at him. He’s not sober if the way his words fall lazily out of his mouth is anything to go by. But he’s also not drunk, just in some weird middle ground. Maybe the cold had just woken him up a bit.

“Samu,” you start slowly, making sure to keep your voice light, “we hang out all the time. Didn’t you have fun hanging out with your other friends today?”

He scowls at your words, a small hiccup leaving his lips before he speaks again. “I don’t care about them. I’d rather be with you, especially today." 

"Samu,” you let out a small sigh, “stop being silly. They’re your friends too. You know we can always hang out any other day.” You give him a small pinch on the cheek for good measure. He’s known to get a bit emotional when he’s drunk.

He pulls back from your hand, eyes focusing on yours, becoming serious for a moment. “Did you forget what today was?”

Your eyebrows pull together in bewilderment. Today? There wasn’t anything special today. It was just another ordinary day, right? Osamu just rests his cheek back onto your hand, nuzzling his face a bit. Out of habit, your thumb strokes the curve of his cheek.

You can feel the veins of his magic pulsing again, more potent this time as the magic and other emotions flow throughout. They pull you closer to him as he mumbles a few words against your hand.

“Happy Friendaversary Y/N." 


	4. Knowledge

> **An excerpt from Medieval Magic:**
> 
> _"Magical Essences were not discovered until the late 1200s, though they are believed to have been present in the very first magic-user. Invisible to the naked eye, magical essences are to humans as magical signatures are to objects. Much like fingerprints, signatures, and essences are unique to every single person and object, respectively. No two are the same. They help us in identifying who or what object used magic as they often leave behind some sort of magical residue._

> _Essences are alive just as their magic-user. They are known to behave in ways that mimic the emotional state and physical state of their owners. They are a representation of the magic flowing through their veins, meaning that, in a sense, essences are also alive."_

> **An excerpt from magicwiki.com:**   
>  _"Magic bonding or soul pairing, as it was referred to in the olden days, is a magical rarity in which compatible souls are often bonded through their magic. More common during the reign of Merlin, this rare phenomenon has now become a rarity in the modern world. These individuals are tied together not only through magical compatibility but through their souls as well, earning the name Twin Souls. Often, only the most powerful souls who harness pure magic are subject to this event. Nowadays, only 16 individuals a year report undergoing a magical bonding of sorts._

> _Compatible souls have reported tugging or pulling sensations around their bodies as their counterpart’s magic calls to them. Reports of essence, becoming stronger with emotion, have also been archived. Usually, there is an increase in the power the essence uses to draw the counterparts in. Such emotions include happiness, excitement, sadness, betrayal, awe, worry, confusion, despair, and appreciation, among many others. It has also been reported that in times of need, magical essences will reach out to their twin soul to ask for help._

> _Twin souls are the closest mortals can come to having a soul mate. More importantly, twin souls will always feel each other’s magic. There has yet to be a case where the sensation is not reciprocated.”_

Muffled sounds of drizzling rain filled the otherwise silent room. It provided a calm ambiance that was a direct contrast to the chaos that inhabited your mind. 

You’d forgotten about your plans to research magical essences after that night. Dealing with Osamu and then celebrating your Friendaversay the next day had all but wiped the thought from your head. It wasn’t until your lecture today, weeks later, when your professor had mentioned magical essences that you remembered your plans.

You didn’t know how long you laid there, trying to come to terms with what you’d found. To you, it felt like time wasn’t moving anymore. The only constants were the sound of the rain and the endless train of thoughts in your head. Yet, somehow, despite all the noise in your head, the rain managed to lull you into a deep sleep.

When you awoke again, you were covered in a blanket, and the curtains to your window had been drawn, plunging the room into darkness. As your eyes adjust to the darkness, you’re startled to hear a soft clicking of someone typing on a keyboard. Who the hell was in your room?

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” Osamu’s voice greets you lazily, his attention captured by something else. Sitting up slowly, you turn to face him. He’s sitting at your desk, face illuminated by the computer screen as his eyes scan the content displayed.

“What are you doing here?” you inquire in a raspy voice.

He finally takes his eyes off the screen, swiveling the chair to face you.

“Well, you missed training.” he pauses for a second before he leans back into the chair, “At first I thought you were running late, but then I tried calling you, and you didn’t answer. I tried texting, didn’t answer those either. Naturally, I asked the guys where you were, and they told me you hadn’t shown up to your afternoon class." 

Had it been that long? You swore you’d only laid in your bed for thirty minutes before knocking out.

"So I came here, and I found you passed out." 

That explained the blanket. You wrapped yourself tighter in the blanket as you shifted your body to face him.

"Sorry about missing training, but thanks for the blanket." 

He stares at you for a minute, no traces of emotion on his face. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him act this way before. You open your mouth to ask him what’s wrong, but he beats you to the punch.

"I saw what was on your computer." 

Your mouth snaps shut, and your eyes widen. Fuck. You hadn’t even remembered that you’d left your browser open until now. 

"You could feel it this whole time?”

You don’t know what to do. You try to speak, but words won’t come out. It feels as if someone turned the world you once knew on its side. You don’t want to hold this conversation, not now, not ever. Had it been up to you, you’d have pushed this to the back of your mind and moved on with your life. But that wasn’t the case. Instead, all you can do is give Osamu a simple nod. 

He lets out a small huff of laughter, but there’s no trace of happiness on his face, “You know, at first, I thought I was going crazy.” Another dry laugh, then he continues, “You never showed any kind of emotion or clue that you felt it. I thought it was all in my head, or the alcohol had finally gotten to me." 

He gives his head a small shake before continuing, "But this whole time, you felt it. And now, reading this, I don’t even know what to think.”

“Well, that makes both of us.” You’d meant for the words to come out light and airy, to ease the tension that somehow rolled its way into the room. Instead, it falls flat, the words feeling heavy as you speak them. You don’t want to talk again.

You sit in silence for a while. The sounds of the rain filling the roof as Osamu gazes at you. You focus on the shadows on the wall avoiding his eyes.

“You know how I feel about relationships." 

You can’t help it. A sardonic laugh slips out. Of course, he’d lead with that. You knew him better than anyone, so why were you expecting any less.

"Something funny Y/N?” he spoke in a strained voice, carefully choosing his tone in an attempt to hide how he’s feeling. 

You roll your eyes at his actions, “It’s funny, to me, how you do all the things people in relationships do, with me. But then turn around and essentially say you hate relationships." 

You don’t turn to look at him. As far as you’re concerned, he doesn’t deserve your attention right now. "But I guess when it comes to you, you’d rather string someone along than be upfront about how you feel, huh?”

You glare at the carpeted floor, refusing to meet his eyes. How dare he, after everything you’d both been through, all the things you’ve said, done, felt. After all the nights together, in the same bed, you’re on right now. After all that he has the audacity to say something like that to you. How fucking ridiculous. 

“Then I guess we’re both hypocrites, huh? Or did I imagine you enjoying yourself just as much as I did?”

As if to taunt you, you feel his magic curling around your hands. It is tugging you almost possessively. You growl, ripping your hand away, turning to glare at him. You weren’t one to let some predetermined bullshit tell you how to live your life. Especially not when the person that you’re supposed to be tied to for eternity is being a massive prick. 

“Get the fuck out.” You want him gone. Fuck the friendship and fuck the stupid soul bullshit. He needs to leave now, or else you might not be able to hold yourself back anymore.

“Leave.”


	5. Potion +1

You all but disappear from Osamu’s sight after that. 

Avoiding your common areas, disguising yourself when you go to class, even altering the paths you take to your dorm.

He must have had a moment of clarity sometime later because he makes it his mission to blow up your phone with as many texts and calls as possible. When he sees that’s not going to work any time soon, he starts seeking you out. Visiting your favorite nooks on campus, loitering by the places you frequently visit during class. He even went as far as waiting outside your dorm one night. Thankfully you asked one of your floormates to give him a false tip as a means to send him away. It was all very draining. 

What was even more draining was fighting to keep Aran and Atsumu at bay with their questions. You knew they weren’t to blame for any of this, but you couldn’t run the risk of coming face to face with Osamu again. The moment he was able to talk in person with you, the moment your resolve would crumble, taking your dignity down with it. That was something you wouldn’t let happen. 

So you brushed off their worries with excuses about group projects and time spent with other friends. You’d let fate decide when you’d cross paths with them once again.

And boy did she deliver. 

It came in the form of a text message from Atsumu. Out of habit, you merely switched your phone on ‘do not disturb’ mode. You’d look at the messages later. He could wait. But after a few minutes, your phone began to light up again. This time it wasn’t just Atsumu but Aran as well. In total, there were a total of nearly 40 notifications from both. 

Curiously, you swiped at the phone screen, unlocking your phone to see what the issue was. You inhaled sharply as you scrolled through their messages. You can feel your grip on the device become tighter as you read the messages. Once you’ve reached the end, your jaw is clenched, the lines of your body are rigid, unintentionally straight from the anger coursing through your veins. You’re about to fucking murder someone. 

While you and Osamu might have your problems, you were not one to turn your back on someone who needed your help. Especially when they themselves were in a defenseless state. You weren’t heartless after all, and to some extent, he was your best friend. 

You’d never moved faster in your life. The original ten-minute walk across campus was cut down to four as you ran to their dorm building. Out of breath, sweaty, and furious to no end, you burst through the door of their dorm room. Catching the attention of Aran as you make your entrance. Scanning the room, you find it to have one less occupant than you were expecting.

“Where’s Tsumu?” you ask as you start to catch your breath. 

Aran eyes you from his seat across the room, the side of his mouth twitching upwards just slightly, “He took the idiot girl who snuck Samu the potion to the Dean.” Despite his amusement at your state, you can tell he’s beyond infuriated by the way his jaw clenched as he continues to speak, “I say idiot because she didn’t even give him the right potion?”

At that, you feel both anger and confusion flare up within you. How could someone be so fucking careless? Tapping the side of your glasses, you’re greeted with the colorful view of magic once more. Aran’s essence greets your eyes kindly. It’s a mist of dark red, the color of leaves when autumn returns. His essence moves calmly around him, lazily floating around. 

“What do you mean she didn’t give him the right potion?” Your eyes move off Aran, focusing instead on Osamu’s sleeping figure. He’s sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. You can see his normal golden vines wrapping themselves around his body. But within the gold, you can see two other colors. 

There are traces of dark blue wisps mixed within the gold, a sleeping spell. It moves through the vines, slowly losing momentum as they seem to be disappearing from the gold. Instead of a scarlet color, the remaining wisps are a deep maroon color—a love amplifying potion. 

“She messed up the potion with one ingredient. We found out when he drank it and didn’t instantly fall in love with the next person he saw.”

You’d never seen a love amplifying potion in the works before, but you’ve heard stories. It was split evenly between people finding the love of their lives or having their heart shattered.

“So what did he do then?” you asked as you eyed Osamu warily. He’d be waking up any minute now by the looks of his essence. You pondered if you should cast another sleeping spell or not. 

“He started talking about you.” Despite the nonchalant tone Aran uses to deliver the words, you freeze up for a moment. He had talked about you? The confusion must be evident on your face because Aran’s voice fills the room again.

“He told me what happened between you two,” he starts off softly, “before this whole thing.” he gestures at Samu’s sleeping body. 

Warmth blooms across your face. You gaze down, unable to meet Aran’s eyes out of embarrassment. Could this day get any more chaotic? 

Aran continues, “I know that what he said was kind of fucked, especially considering how close you were.”

Were. Past tense, meaning not anymore. It tugs at your heart a little to hear it being said, but your face remains expressionless. You press your lips together in a thin line as Aran continues.

“But I think he’s just scared.” he pauses for a moment before resuming, “He’s been smitten with you since the day you met. Damn near talked our ears off about “Magic Girl” for the first week of classes. Then when he found you? God, I thought he was never going to stop smiling. He made me want to puke.” 

He lets out a small huff of laughter, shaking his head as he watches Osamu. “But you know he’s scared. He’s so happy with the way you two are as friends. He doesn’t want to lose that. He doesn’t want to lose you.” 

You bite your lip as you keep your eyes on the ground. You’re unaware of how to process all this. It feels like too much at once. You feel overwhelmed, blinking rapidly as you try to ease the stinging in your eyes and the rowdiness in your head.

It’s silent for some time before Aran speaks again, “It’s a lot to take in. I know.” he pauses for a moment before standing, “So I’ll let you think things over for a little bit. I’ll be back soon, call me if you need anything.”

You nod silently, eyes trained on Osamu, as Aran makes his way out of the room. Once he’s left, you occupy his vacant spot in the armchair. Curling yourself inward, you watch his steady breathing before turning your gaze towards the window. 

Had you been willingly ignoring the signs, or were you just dumb? Your mind is still trying to grasp what Aran had told you. Sure, the line of your friendship was a bit blurred. And yes, you were more affectionate and physical than you would with your other friends. But that was just because you were best friends and comfortable enough to do that with each other, right? 

Bringing your hands to rub at your face, you groan inwardly. This was a mess. Your feelings, his feelings, the fight, this potion business. It was all a big fucking mess. 

Why did it have to be him? Anyone else could have created such a mess, and you wouldn’t be bothered. You’d channel your apathetic self and move on with it. But no. It had to be him. The one person you couldn’t move past, even if you tried. 

It had to happen, you reason. Else the both of you would just keep toeing around the blurring line of your friendship. Pushing and prodding until one of you was brave enough to take the plunge. Lord knows how many years that’d be. This catalyst shaves years off and solidifies your fate much sooner. 

Soon enough that you can either start enjoying the triumph or begin to pull yourself back together from the heartbreak, whichever way fate took you, you’d have more than enough time to recover.

Engaged in your own thoughts, you fail to notice the lack of blue wisps in Osamu’s essence. You miss the way his body begins to wake up. His eyes blink open slowly, squinting as they adjust to the mid-afternoon sun. They fly around his surroundings, his brain is still foggy, trying to piece together where he’s at. As his eyes move around, he finally catches sight of you tucked into the armchair, deep in thought as you gaze out the window. 

Then you feel him. As the vines shoot out to you, grabbing at you greedily. Startled, your head whips to the bed—eyes locking instantly with Osamu’s. 

“Y/N.” He says your name wistfully, voice low and raspy from sleep. 

In your state of panic, you contemplate casting another sleeping spell on him. Just long enough for the potion to wear off. You’re not exactly ready to have a talk with him right now, let alone when he’s under the influence. God knows what sort of ridiculous things he’d say. 

But you’re pinned in place by the gaze he has set on you. Love and adoration shine clear and bright in his eyes. Your mind can’t seem to understand that he’s giving you that look. The vines are wrapping themselves around you again. Encompassing your body as they tug at you softly, as if tempting you to move forward. 

You remain frozen in place, both by the intensity of his gaze and the emotion flowing through his essence. Pure love and admiration create a warmth along with the vines, warming the parts of your body where the vines rest on. 

Slowly you let out a shuddering breath in an attempt to regain your composure. 

“You came.” disbelief seeps into his words. He’s looking right at you, and he still can’t seem to believe it. 

You press your lips together in a thin line before responding, “Of course I came. You were in trouble. I told you I’d always be here for you when you need me.” Your voice cracks towards the end as you feel yourself becoming overwhelmed with all your emotions. 

He sits up as he gazes at you, the vines tug you with a bit more force now. Still, you stay seated. “I thought you wouldn’t have cared.” 

You can’t help but scowl at his words, “I’m angry at you, but that doesn’t mean I want anything bad to happen to you.” 

That was the truth. Despite all this, you still wanted the best for Osamu. You always would no matter how you felt or what happened. 

“God, how can you be so beautiful throughout?” He says the words with such love and conviction that it just fuels your flustered feelings. A fresh wave of warmth rushes through the vines, leaving your body flustered. The blush that had been fading away returns stronger than before, leaving your cheeks painted a deep scarlet color. 

“You’re not yourself.” Pushing the words through gritted teeth, you’re left feeling conflicted. From your view, you can see the traces of the potion diminishing by the second. It’s not as potent or strong as it was before. So why was he saying things like this?

“All it did was amplify my feelings for you. My love for you.”

You shake your head, refusing to believe the words coming out of his mouth. “It’s nearly out of your system now. It should be weak at best. How the hell are you still saying things like that?”

For a moment, there’s silence. Then he speaks, his voice loaded with sincerity, Because my feelings for you are genuine, not a fabrication of some stupid potion.” 

With that, you watch as the last wisps of maroon disappear from his essence. Leaving it a pure gold color once more.

* * *

##  **+1 Kiss**

Dipping below the horizon, the sun painted the sky a beautiful mix of colors. Buildings on campus shone, lit up during this golden hour. A small breeze passed over the terrace ruffling your hair. Softly you smile. You’d always loved the way campus looked during the sunsets. 

Slowing down to watch the change in the pace of the world down below, you spend several minutes observing before someone clears their throat behind you. 

You turn around slowly, coming face to face with Osamu. There’s a shy smile on his face as you take in his appearance. He’s standing tall, with his hair slicked back away from his face and wearing a navy button-down shirt with black slacks. It’s simple, but he looks more handsome than ever. 

You make your way over to him, “So what’d you need me up here for?” 

Instead of answering, he offers his hand to you. You give him a confused smile as you place your hand on his. Instantly his hand envelopes yours as he guides you to a more secluded part of the terrace.

In the middle of the area, there’s a lone table accompanied by two chairs. Surrounding it is a half-moon of planted flora that provides an added layer of privacy to this already secure area. Hung all through the area, fairy lights twinkle, giving it a sort of magical glow. On the table, a wide assortment of food is displayed, steam still rising from the plates. It’s all absolutely stunning.

“I wanted to do this right,” Osamu’s hand interlaces itself between yours, using his other hand turns you to face him. 

Looking up at him, you catch the flecks of nervousness that float through his eyes. You give his hand a small squeeze of reassurance. For good measure, you let one of your flames envelop his hand before retreating.

He returns a small smile before speaking again, “I didn’t express myself correctly when we first found out about all this. I said the thing I knew would put you off because I was scared of what could happen.” 

You nod understandingly. Tensions had been high and the both you decided to lash out instead of talking things through. 

“I didn’t get to tell you then that I was so happy it was you.” he takes your other hand in his as he continues, “Some part of me definitely wished for it to be you. From the beginning, you’ve been there. In every moment, low or high, helpless or helpful, joyful or woeful, it’s always been you.”

Your chest swells with happiness as he speaks. Overfilled with joy and emotion as you gaze into his eyes, hoping that it can convey all the unspoken emotions you’re feeling. Without thinking, your hand moves to caress his face. 

“I want to do this the right way. Our way. Because we want to, not because something predetermined it.” 

His hand slides down to your waist now pulling you closer to him, “I want to give this a chance. But only if you let me.”

A simple yes seems too overwhelming at the moment, but any other arrangement of words would sully the moment. Instead, you settle for unspoken communication. 

You focus on the teal fire that constantly engulfs you, the living essence of your magic. As you lift yourself up, you ease your hold on the flames, letting them find their way to Osamu slowly. You let all these unspoken emotions of love, adoration, admiration, all of it flows through the fire. 

His head dips down, eyes fluttering closed as your lips ghost over his for a mere second. 

You take the plunge and press your lips against his. 

At that moment, you lose yourself in him. Feeling only the press of his lips, his body pressing against yours, and the essences of your magic consuming you both. 

Your magic pulls him in, pressing him flush against your body lighting his body up with the emotions that are coursing through you. His vines entangle themselves in your body, holding you possessively. Magic soaks you both, tying together the loose tendrils of your souls, solidifying the bond between you both. 

_Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As alwayys thank you for reading! You guys can find me on Tumblr @ksyescribe !


End file.
